


Stones in the heart

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Relationship Discussions, Smut, because smut makes everythng better, or lack thereof, reaction to perceived cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: Corey finds out something that he must confront Jim about.
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Stones in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i was suposed to be reposting old fics, and apparently that didn't happen so much this year... so here is to getting back to this project (and see if it helps get back to writing a bit more)
> 
> Written back in 2010 as a collab with Kat. 
> 
> Set at a time when Corey was with Steph and Jim with Cristina.

His mind reeling, Corey made his way up from the hotel bar to the room in a blur of record speed. He'd just been sat with the band's DJ, but had been told something that shook him to the core and, desperate to find out the truth, he had excused himself so he could go to the one person he trusted most in the world with things that unnerved him; Jim.  
  
Corey arrived breathless and in a panic at the door and banged loudly on the wood with the flat of his fist before letting out a frustrated kick. Reaching down into his pocket, he produced his room key and let himself in, almost hoping to be disturbing Jim from something really important so the guitarist would be aware immediately of the severity of the situation. He burst into the room and his eyes around quickly, trying to find the shape of Jim in there.  
  
Given that hotel nights were the only moment Jim could in fact relax, he'd been busy showering; letting the hot warm water fall on his shoulders and enjoying the simple pleasure of being able to stretch up his full size under the spray, which was why he at first hadn't heard the banging on the door and then why he hadn't been fast enough to open it. Though as he heard the door open anyway, he figured it was only Corey coming back and he didn't really get what the hurry was. With a sigh, he got out of the wonderful shower, wrapped a towel around his hips and moved out of the bathroom to see what seemed to have the singer so agitated, "Hey, Cor?"  
  
Temporarily stunned by Jim's wet, shiny skin; Corey took longer than he'd wanted to collect his thoughts, but was soon able to fire them in Jim's direction all at once, "I was just with Sid. He told me you guys fucked-" he paused as unexpected tears pricked his eyelids. He closed his eyes, chewed a little on his lip and then swallowed, composing himself as he opened his eyes again and stared hollowly at Jim, "Is it true?"  
  
Blinking at the unexpected question, Jim opened his mouth and closed it again, finding he didn't know what to say. Not that he intended to lie, but because he couldn't process the look of deep hurt written all over Corey's face and posture. Eventually, he nodded slowly and racked a hand through his wet hair. What was he supposed to say now? That he'd thought the singer knew? That they both had girlfriends and had clearly no leg to stand on?  
  
Jim's lack of response - and then at last, the nod - made Corey's legs almost buckle and he somehow made his way to sit on the bed. Anger replaced the sadness though, and he was left feeling foolish as well as hurt. He had been deluding himself into thinking that it would be only him and Jim - and then at home, him and his girlfriend - for some time. Telling himself over and over that Jim wouldn't ever get married, wouldn't leave him, wouldn't be interested in any other person but Corey and his own pretty, successful girlfriend.  
  
Corey didn't like being made to feel an idiot, but here he was in full blown idiotic glory for all to see. Now even Sid could see it. He felt that the door on his safe little world had been blasted right open; and it frightened him. At that moment, he realized he was faced with the very real possibility that he was actually vulnerable, and could be hurt - but worse, could lose everything. Corey took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face, not entirely sure what to say or do now he had his confirmation. He'd hoped against hope that Sid was just screwing with him for kicks, but here it was in plain sight.  
  
Eventually, Corey was able to look at Jim but all he could do was shrug arrogantly, waiting for monumental apologies and promises of one-off-mistakes. He waited expectantly, his eyes fixed on Jim's.  
  
Jim could see plainly the storm of feelings going over in Corey, what he couldn't tell though was what was what, apart from anger. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt guilty under the singer's dark glare. He was pretty sure he needed to speak, maybe even explain, and it gave him the unpleasant feeling that he'd be trying to justify himself. That, and he didn't really know how to say what Corey was waiting for. He dragged his hand through his hair again and took the few steps that allowed him to sit on the edge of the armchair closest to where Corey was sitting. Then he licked his lips, told himself to stop stalling, and tried to come up with a sentence that would explain everything and not sound defensive, "I didn't know we were being exclusive. I mean, what about Steph and Cristina then?"  
  
Jim had barely spoken but it was enough to unravel all of Corey's defences, disarm his anger and leave him somewhat sulking like a spoilt child. Until he had a brainwave and was able to darken his gaze again and meet Jim's eyes across the short distance between them, "We sort of know about them, and have already agreed to be together alongside them on tour and whatnot. Nobody said any damned thing about fuckin' anybody else!"  
  
Jim did a double-take at that one and couldn't keep the fairly flippant tone of his answer, "And we never talked about _not_ fucking anyone else! What's your damn point anyway? It's not like me and Sid are anything new!"  
  
Corey's eyes felt close to bursting and he stared at Jim coldly as his hands started to quiver, "...What?"  
  
Wincing at the fresh pain washing over Corey's face, Jim hesitated before answering. He felt honesty was probably better than assumptions at this point, "Me and Sid, we've fucked a few times here and there over the years, like..."  
  
"Since you've been with me?" Corey mumbled, his masculinity preventing a total whine-fest, despite what he really wanted to dish out deep down. In that moment, he felt like the least cherished person alive.  
  
"Well, yeah... Like I said, we never talked about exclusivity..." Jim paused there, surveying Corey's posture and the shine in his eyes, "We should have though..." Again, he paused and shook his head, "I thought you knew."  
  
A bitter laugh escaped Corey's lips without prior permission and he shook his head, "How the fuck would I know? You didn't ever tell me!" he paused, sick of being the one getting hurt all the time, sick of being the one to cause fights and really sick of being the one left behind whilst others indulged their every whim. He looked up at Jim crossly and swallowed, "So I'm to assume you don't, didn't ever, want exclusivity with me and Cristina? We weren't enough for you?"  
  
"What the - No! Of course not!" Biting his lips, Jim tried to work out how to explain that it really wasn't about ‘being enough’ and had more to do with opportunity and beer. Except he wasn't sure exactly how to say it without sounding like a selfish prick. This was getting to not be a very relaxing evening after all. He sighed and pushed words out, hoping they'd make some sense, "It's not you! Or her. I just- I mean, I didn't think it was an issue. And then you didn't say anything and I thought you knew, so then I thought it was fine, y'know... "  
  
Sighing heavily, it began to dawn on Corey just who he was mad at and frustratingly he couldn't stay angry with Jim for very long because...if he lost Jim, he'd really have nobody to count on. He found his feet and made his way over to Jim, hovering uselessly by his side as his hand found its way into Jim's mess of hair, "I just thought, in my typically ridiculous way that there was something..." he trailed off and groaned, "Y'know what I'm trying to say. I don't want to be this fucking diva all the time. I just thought you'd realize you were special to me, and that made me special to you. I'm pissed you slept with someone else. I'm fuckin'...I'm just so angry you did it more than once. You never told me, man. How'd I ever know? Why'd you think I'd be fine with it? You know me and how... attached I get," he perched himself on the arm of Jim's chair, his back to Jim, and ran his hands down his face again, one hand smelling of Jim's wet hair and shampoo which just made the whole thing much worse as he realized he was flirting with the edge of losing Jim if he kept up this performance. He'd desperately not want Jim to get tired and leave him for the easier-going Sid even more often. Trying his best to compose himself again, he stood up and in some kind of display of normality, lit a cigarette.  
  
Before thinking, Jim reached out to steal the packet from Corey's hand so he could have one too, "Lend me your lighter please?" He didn't wait for the singer's reaction though, and started speaking again, catching the unlit cigarette in his hand, "I fucked up, I think... I didn't want to make you feel bad, or unloved. Of course you're special to me! But at the same time, well... I guess I needed it spelled out that it was only you and Cristina..." he looked up at Corey's back and repeated, "I'm sorry."  
  
The two golden words made Corey's breath escape in a soft sigh and as he turned to hand Jim his lighter, he leant in close and kissed Jim's cheek, "I'm caught between a rock and a hard place with you, constantly. No pun intended, but seriously. I don't want you to be with anybody else, but I know how fucking demanding and pathetic I can be - I don't want that to push you away. It's just...Sid!" Anger flared up again at the mention of the DJ's name and Corey was quick to clamp his teeth around his lip to seal his voice, but it broke free again and he stood up with an outburst of painful humiliation, "D'you have any idea what it's like to hear that someone you really care for is casually fuckin' someone else? Not only that, but to hear it from the 'someone else'?"  
  
It had taken him quite a bit of time, but Jim had in fact learned that rhetoric questions didn't require an answer. It was still hard not to jump on the defensive bandwagon and ramble out some bullshit about how he felt about Corey and Steph. Instead, he lit his cigarette and took a long drag, holding it until he felt sure he'd be able to master his tone, "Again, I apologize. I'll understand if you'd rather we didn't share tonight..." he kept for himself that he wouldn’t like it very much though.  
  
That sealed the deal on Corey's anger and he turned toward Jim, "What? Now you're kicking me out the damned room? And if I didn't want to share, you'd go to Sid?" truth was, and he suspected Jim knew it damned well, that Corey did want to share, and that if he or Jim made a step toward the door, he'd be closer still to losing him. Also Corey thought this was some manipulation tactic that meant if Corey begged and reassured Jim that he wanted to share, wanted things to go back to how they were, then he'd be at risk of basically being Jim's bitch and however true that might have been, to admit it would be a thousand times worse - so batting the manipulation ball back was his only option. Push Jim to the brink and then yank him back. He hoped it'd work this time.  
  
Biting back the sharp answer that spring to mind after Corey's outburst, Jim forced himself to take a few deep breaths and not pinch the bridge of his nose. Of course there was no mature way to deal with this situation and he should have known already. He took another long drag of his cigarette, frustrated that the nicotine didn't relax him one little bit. Then he grumbled, not caring how Corey would interpret it, "Fuck's sake, of course I'm not kicking you out! I fucking want you however you want! I was just trying to..I dunno, acknowledge how you'd been hurt and might not want to see me for a while!"  
  
Corey shook himself off and took a quick drag of his cigarette before flicking ash off the end. He stepped closer to Jim again and looked him in the eye, "Yeah, I'm sort of hurt amongst other things, but avoiding you never helped anything before. I want reassurance from you, not...distance. I thought we were more serious about each other than you apparently did. I'm just hurt that you got with Sid," he shrugged, "Just feels more of a slight. I don't know if you do 'want me however I want', that doesn't seem to be the case, does it?"  
  
"Look, I get what you're saying and I won't go to Sid anymore. I'm sorry we didn't discuss it earlier and it's all going to fuck now, I didn't mean to go behind your back!" Jim paused, holding on to Corey's eyes and inhaling his cigarette's smoke one more, "I fucking love you, and you should know it by now! Sid was just some fun time..."  
  
"It's not fun with me?" Corey asked, stepping closer to Jim again and breathing in the taller man's cigarette smoke before he closed the gap between them and kissed the corner of Jim's lips, letting smug happiness seep in at Jim's words and hopefully, Sid's rejection. Course, he'd feel better if Sid was publically rejected and humiliated by Jim the same way he felt he had been, but this would do for now.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jim put his unfinished cigarette into the ashtray nearby and put both hands on Corey's hips, "You're a fucking demanding asshole! Of course it's fun with you, that wasn't the damn point!"  
  
The physical contact provided Corey with a sudden recharge of his confidence and he pressed his hips toward Jim, leaning slightly to put his own mostly-ignored cigarette in the ashtray as he hooked his arms around Jim's middle and hung on, "Sort of is. You said you went to him ‘for fun’. But you love me and have me at your disposal. Why'd you go to him? Repeatedly...?"  
  
Jim watched at the top of Corey's head in dismay and made an effort not to snarl, "I didn't go to him ‘repeatedly’! We hooked up a handful of times over the past ten years! It just happened, it was never serious or meant to get to something else. Is that clearer now?"  
  
Almost pouting, Corey had to admit that it was much clearer, but he did so by tightening his grip around Jim's waist and bitterly resented that he was suddenly the one being made to apologize, "Yeah. I guess. Doesn't make it okay though. Y'gonna tell Cristina?" secretly, he hoped Jim would, as that would inevitably mean she'd pack her bags and then Corey would have Jim to himself, finally.  
  
Jim reached a hand over to Corey's and scratched his scalp a bit above his nape, knowing Corey was a bit like a big cat and would enjoy it, "Cor..." he sighed and let his tone be enough to warn the singer that he was wandering on slippery grounds, then he added once more, for what it was worth, "I'm really sorry, Cor."  
  
The sensation running through his neck and down his back was enough to make Corey lean his head forward and rub it against Jim's chest affectionately, "I don't want to lose you," he heard himself whisper, "I love you, y'know..." he pulled back and looked up at Jim, "You'll make it clear to Sid that it's...over, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. And you can be there when I do it, f'you wanna."  
  
Corey snorted and half-teased, "If I was, it'd ensure you guys didn't have a goodbye-fuck, at least."  
  
"That may be well deserved, man, but that was pretty low!" Jim didn't really put any fire into it though as he didn't fancy starting the fight again now it seemed pretty under control.  
  
Corey gave Jim's middle an apologetic squeeze and tipped his head back to look up at him, "So you never told me why you went to him. You keep saying 'it just happened'...were you drunk or something? Where was I?" even though he knew as well as anybody he was often out cold at night because of his busier-than-most's schedule, he still had to know why Jim hadn't come to him first, he certainly couldn't remember ever turning Jim down or away, so he just had to know what Sid offered that he didn't. It was hard to accept a mistake or 'accident' could happen multiple times.  
  
Letting his hands run up and down Corey's back soothingly, though he wouldn't have been able to say who it was supposed to soothe, Jim looked into Corey's eyes and thought back to the first time he'd ended up with Sid; Corey wasn't going to like it, "It was one of those tours Scarlett had come with you, and you were understandably unavailable to me. And I guess I wouldn't have gone to Sid, but I'd been drinking too much, thought it'd make Scarlett less irritating... And when Sid offered, it seemed like a good idea..."  
  
At least he could understand that; Corey sighed softly and lifted his hand to cup Jim's cheek, "Sorry...that kinda makes sense. I'm sorry you were pushed aside, nothing makes that woman less irritating, though..." he rose up on tiptoes and kissed Jim's lips clumsily, "So you'd go to him whenever I wasn't around for you?" he couldn't stand the guilt that was now gnawing at him and had to learn of at least one time where Jim had chosen Sid over himself.  
  
Shaking his head, Jim sighed. "No, I didn't go to him. We hooked up a handful more times afterwards. At the time, I dunno, something got it in my head that you knew and were okay with it..." He shrugged.  
  
Realizing he wasn't going to get much more than that out of Jim, Corey was faced with two choices; one, to let it go and accept it was over, or the other; to keep pushing and sabotaging until he found something out that he wasn't sure he wanted to know anyway. He sighed and reached up to nuzzle Jim's neck.  
  
As he got his hand up to rub Corey's neck, Jim hoped the singer would finally drop the subject. He really wanted to relax now, and trying to explain actions he hadn't really thought about at the time wasn't very high on his list of relaxing things, what was on that list however was something that Corey should enjoy too. "Wanna back rub, man?"  
  
"On the bed, naked?" Corey asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah... If I can trace the oil I've got somewhere in my bag... Hope Chris gave it back..." Jim gently stroked down Corey's neck, "C'mon, you needa move a bit.”  
  
Shaking the question of why Chris would have Jim's massage oil out of his head - deciding he really did not want to know that - the singer peeled himself off of Jim and stepped back from him to remove his shirt, tossing it to the floor behind Jim, before guiding his hands to the front of Jim's towel, battling to gain entrance.  
  
"Hey, hey! There's no hurry; I don't plan on going anywhere and the bed would be seriously better..." Jim grabbed both Corey's wrists and pulled them away from his crotch, "C'mon, get yourself on the bed!"  
  
Corey grunted in protest but dropped his hands from Jim and looked up at him in a doe-eyed, hopeful way. Slowly, he walked backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed and forced him to sit down. He sighed lowly as he then twisted and put one knee up on the bed, and then the other and knelt up in front of Jim, holding his arms out to him as if to pull him over, somewhat anxious in case Jim abandoned him.  
  
With a fond smile, Jim stood and walked to his bag, quickly getting through it and coming up with the oil. He held it in triumph and got back to where Corey was kneeling on the bed, "You look good here..."  
  
Corey smiled and leant forward just enough to snake his arms around Jim's waist again, nuzzling and kissing at Jim's hot stomach before pulling back and moving down to lie on his back, hands nestled at his crotch to open his jeans. He pulled them down his hips and then thighs slowly, kicking them off before rolling onto his front and folding his arms in front of his head, perching his chin up on the crease of an elbow before sighing, at last feeling himself after the upheaval of Sid's news and Jim's somewhat disjointed apologies and reasons, "I'll look even better in a minute," he cooed, imaging himself coated with oil and Jim's hands.  
  
Jim could only agree with Corey and crawled on the bed so he could kneel by his side. He got oil over his hands, warming it before he put his hands over Corey's tattooed back.  
  
It was a bit like coming home, his hands were so familiar with the flesh. He could feel the slight ridge of the tattoos under his fingers if he closed his eyes. He dug his fingers into Corey's skin, not too hard - but enough to work the kinks out, tracing the bumps of the spine and gradually going down his back.  
  
Shivering all over with the pleasure, Corey let out a soft hum and closed his eyes, arcing his back up into Jim's hands gratefully and he shifted his hips to make himself more comfortable.  
  
Jim smiled at the content sounds that were coming from Corey and went down lower, kneading his ass a little before moving back up to his shoulder blades. He sort of wanted to say something, but he couldn't really find anything, so he remained silent and kept stroking his skin.  
  
"Feels good," the singer whispered, wriggling his back to show where it felt so good. He sighed slowly, relaxing himself even more under the attention. He lifted a leg and ventured it close to Jim's back, trying to work out where the other man was without opening his eyes and lifting his head, "I missed you..."  
  
Unable to hold back a chuckle, Jim paused his massage, "Man, I was never gone anywhere besides your head."  
  
"I've not seen you all evening," Corey moaned, particularly when Jim hit a sore spot on his shoulder.  
  
As he focused on the spot that had Corey moan a little, yet being careful not to hurt him, Jim shook his head, "You were the one going down for a drink... You could have stayed in with me, y'know."  
  
Corey sighed heavily, "Really wish I had," he whispered, lowering his head to nuzzle the crease of his elbow, not wanting to admit that he was glad he found out about Sid because he was able to stop it ever happening again. Though desperate to know when the last time they had been together, Corey was getting distracted by Jim's massage.  
  
"Pretty sure I wish you'd stayed too..." There, Jim stopped moving his hands, one still on Corey's neck, the other hovering near the elastic of his boxers, "Maybe we could make up for lost time?" he hoped that he didn't sound too pathetic, or needy, but it was always difficult not to be needy when Corey was right there, half naked.  
  
A smug smile found its way onto Corey's lips and as much as he liked the pleading tones from Jim, and wanted the comfort and reassurance of him for himself; he couldn't help but feel like Jim was downplaying the whole situation with Sid just to get into bed. Corey slowly lifted himself up and looked over his shoulder at Jim, thinking he could stave the whole thing off a while and have Jim even more desperate for him in a moment, "Sure, we can...I'd just feel better if I knew for sure the thing with Sid was over. You don't feel anything for him, right?"  
  
With a loud sigh, Jim looked at his hopes of maybe having sex sometime before the next millennium as they ran away screaming, and he pushed his hand through his hair, letting it fall back over his eyes as he tried to find the words that would convince Corey. He was pretty sure he'd get them wrong, so he eventually looked up and went with what came first, "Sid is our band-mate, I like him as a bro, but no, I do not want anything serious with him, not like I have, or indeed want with you..." he paused, "Better?"  
  
"Yeah, better..." Corey gave a smirk and lowered himself back down on the bed, "Y'know I like my ego stroked as much as my cock..." he purred, pausing a moment before reaching behind him for Jim - or more importantly, Jim's hands, "Get these off me?" he wiggled his hips a little to draw attention back to his boxers.  
  
Jim narrowed his eyes and didn't call Corey a fucking tease, which he was, while his hope about getting laid came back dancing randomly. Reaching for Corey's boxers, he pushed them down, slower than he would usually do, but he felt Corey deserved a dose of his own medicine. Eventually he got the boxers off though and he felt his mouth water.  
  
Curling his lips tightly, Corey slowly rolled over onto his back so he could feel the oil on his skin melting against the sheets of the bed, and he lowered a hand to stroke his own cock slowly, trying both to cover himself and turn Jim on as much as possible. He reached out with his other hand and curled it around Jim's wrist, trying to guide him nearer before he sat up and let go of himself, wrapping both arms around Jim's neck and leaning in to connect his lips with his guitarist's. The feeling was a hundred times better than he'd even imagined it would be and his eyes soon closed as he hung on.  
  
Somewhere in his mind, Jim had a list of all the things he liked about Corey, and kissing wasn't exactly the very first one but it was close enough. So it was no hardship for him to pull the singer closer and deepen the kiss, his tongue massaging Corey's in the ways he'd long learned made him gasp and moan.  
  
Tightening his arms around Jim's neck, Corey arched his slippery back and crushed his chest against Jim's before forcing himself to pull back; determined to make Jim do some of the work in this to make it up to him. He couldn't stop the whine escaping his lips as he did pull back though, and soon he was trailing his lips up and down Jim's neck and cheek. His cock was almost painfully hard and the need in his belly wasn't easing off at all. He dragged his hands through Jim's hair and looked him in the eye, "Fuck me."  
  
Gasping out a low needy whine at the words, Jim had to scramble his mind frantically to remind himself that he couldn't do it right there and then. He nuzzled Corey's neck, pressing his eyes into the skin tightly until he felt he could deal with the situation without making a mess of it, "Needa move a bit then..."  
  
When Jim hugged him, Corey tightened his own hold and snuggled against Jim's body gently, trying to soothe him alongside himself. Soon, he pulled back and kissed Jim's cheek with enough force that he pushed the guitarist away a bit and was able to reach across to the nightstand for some privately stashed lube. As he dropped the tube onto the bed, his hands went straight to Jim's groin, fondling the hardened shaft eagerly whilst he waited for Jim to organize himself.  
  
"Dude, you had that planned already..." Jim wasn't sure whether he was annoyed at the fact or if he found it wonderful. He didn't really dwell on it though and pushed Corey back gently until he was lying in the bed's numerous pillows. Grabbing the lube, he crawled between Corey's legs, pushing them open a bit more and got lube on his fingers. Then he leaned down, dropping kisses and tiny nips to Corey's thighs. He liked his skin and didn't see why he couldn't take the opportunity to enjoy it a little more, even if the fact that Jim was clearly avoiding his cock would probably drive Corey nuts in less than three seconds.  
  
Corey smiled a little at the fact that Jim had forgotten just how obsessive he was about where the lube was in case they needed it, but he quickly forgot as Jim began biting him. Hisses of agonised pleasure escaped and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying his best to ignore every time his cock jumped in anticipation. His hands found Jim's hair and soon his fingers were tangled and knotted up in the strands.  
  
The hand in his hair reminded Jim really where his mouth would be most welcomed and he finally obliged, licking sloppily from the root to the tip of Corey's cock, enjoying the sounds he dragged out of the singer's mouth. Then he finally let his lubed fingers find their way into the cleft of Corey's ass, dragging them down to his balls, before teasing back up and finally getting to his entrance.  
  
At the feel inside his body, Corey widened his legs immediately and he even managed to release one hand from Jim's hair in order to massage and rub his shoulder gratefully. He quietly hissed expletives before rocking his hips against the bed, feeling dizzy and desperate at the attention on his cock, "F-fuck, t-this is good," he moaned throatily.  
  
The problem with Corey's words was that they shot straight to his cock, and Jim groaned around Corey's length, fighting himself not to push all of his hand into the singer's tight heat. Pressing his tongue to the slit, he pushed two fingers in, careful but easy from experience, though he knew rushing wouldn't be the best idea.  
  
Corey swallowed harshly at the feel of Jim's extra finger, but his body accommodated it willingly and he was unable to keep his hips still under all the attention. He gasped a little for breath and shuffled on the bed before letting out a tiny squeak of a beg, "Stop or I'm gonna be too close..." more than that though, he just wanted his hands on Jim.  
  
Jim couldn't really process how 'too close' could be bad, but he still pulled back from Corey, not curling his fingers to press into that spot that was like fireworks in an enclosed space - not yet anyway.  
  
"Want me to fuck you now?" He'd been trying to sound a little more detached, a little less rough, but his voice revealed exactly how aroused he was, how not in control, and how Corey was making him undone.  
  
"Yeah," Corey groaned desperately, arching his back again as the sound from Jim's voice hit every part on his body. He reached out again, wanting Jim as close as he physically could get. His skin was still tingling in a wonderful way from the massage, and now his hormones were warring inside him, "I f'cking want you!"  
  
Now, Jim didn't stop from brushing against Corey's prostate and grinned at the beautiful, irresistible arch of Corey's body. He wanted to feel it against him, just as much as Corey wanted him. Pulling back, he got his fingers out gently, got more lube to his cock and finally pulled the singer onto his lap. "Then come on!"  
  
Clumsily, the singer wrapped one arm around Jim's neck to steady himself and lowered himself slowly on Jim's slippery cock. He pressed his knees into the bed at either side of Jim's legs and sucked his lip into his mouth as he paced himself carefully. With a single massive shiver, he flung his other arm around Jim's neck and leant close to him, kissing his lips and then biting down gently, tugging at the flesh of Jim's lower lip as he pulled back, rocking up and down on him carefully and slowly.  
  
Jim loved that short moment between when he'd be pushed all the way into Corey and the moment the fucking would actually start. It was slow and comfortable and mellow like honey, and he just about adored the way the singer would hold on to him as if he might drown otherwise. His hands fell into their natural position around Corey's hips and he slowly started thrusting up, his breath hitching at just how fucking good Corey felt.  
  
Corey's lips found Jim's throat like a magnet was drawing them in and he placed sucking nips to his skin there, working his way around breathlessly until he reached the guitarist's cheek where he crushed against it, panting lowly as his muscles contracted around Jim's cock, "I-love you," he managed to groan, closing his eyes tightly as his grip around Jim's neck tightened even more.  
  
It was hard not bucking up uncontrollably at the words. Even if he knew it, even if it wasn't new, those words always went straight to Jim. His brain function was too uncoordinated now for him to find words, and his answer was a rather incoherent moan and his fingers tightening, getting the rhythm faster.  
  
Pleasure deepened the pit in Corey's stomach as he recognized Jim's reactions. He tightened every muscle on his body and daringly sped up his conflicting thrusts upon Jim. His breath got shorter and then he found he had to hold it in to stop deafening Jim - and also to make his orgasm more intense when it struck.  
  
Jim buried his face into Corey's neck, his lips worrying the skin and trying not to bite, although that would be one nice diversion, maybe even buy him a couple more thrusts. But he was too far gone, Corey's body so hot and tight and responsive, and his smell all around him and the noises from him as he kept his breath bottled in. It turned out to be too much and his back arched as he came with a breathy whine.  
  
The feel of Jim exploding inside him was enough to send Corey over the edge and his arms relaxed as he lifted himself to sit up straight, lengthening his back out to take as much of Jim inside him as he could before he let out his held breath with a splutter and a loud groan, sinking himself back onto Jim as if he had physically melted with his own release. He collected himself as he placed little kisses along Jim's cheek and brow, before rubbing his nose against Jim's and kissing his lips with a grin, "I feel better now. Do you?"  
  
That surprised a laugh out of Jim, "Yeah, I feel a lot better, very relaxed even..." he laid back on the bed, pulling out of Corey and settling him pretty much over his chest so he could hold on to him comfortably.  
  
For a while, he was content with stroking Corey's damp skin, randomly going for a little scruff at his neck until he finally breathed, "I love you too, y'know..."  
  
Corey smiled warmly and made himself comfortable on top of Jim before he kissed his lips, "I know. There's still not much that feels quite like being told, though..." his voice trailed to a whisper and he sighed happily, wrapping one arm under Jim's neck to secure both of them in place for the night.


End file.
